The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to producing an image with a printing device which is coupled to the information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems typically include a printing device coupled to the information handling system for producing images. Printing devices such as, for example, laser printers, exhibit a noticeable failure rate due to a large number of moving and wearing mechanical parts. For example, conventional laser printers may use a laser beam directed at a high speed rotating polygon mirror which reflects the laser beam towards a photoconductor to remove charge from the photoconductor as part of producing an image. The beam from the laser strikes one of the mirror surfaces on the polygon mirror and is reflected across a range of angles as the polygon mirror rotates in front of the beam. When the mirror facet turns out of the beam path of the laser, a new mirror facet is rotated into the laser beam path, and that mirror facet moves across the beam path to repeat the sweep of beam angles that were made by the previous facet. This rotating polygon mirror is a mechanical part which is prone to failures, while the drive motor and circuitry for the polygon mirror create undesirable heat. To mitigate this and other reliability issues the industry uses preventive maintenance, where either a technician or the customer must replace certain wearing parts on a predetermined basis.
Furthermore, due to the fact that cost increases as the speed of the paper path increases in the laser printer, low cost laser printers tend to be slow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for producing an image absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.